Spider's Web
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Ikebukuro may be known for it's gang wars and violence, but there are always deeper concepts, like, say, love?


**Spider's Web**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Ikebukuro may be known for it's gang wars and violence, but there are always deeper concepts, like, say, love?

**Before You Read**

Durarara! is such a fun anime to do Fanfictions for...

…

**Spider's Web**

Ikebukuro may be known for it's gang wars and violence, but there are always deeper concepts people just never seem to notice yet always experience. Some stories are beautiful, whilst others...aren't.

Take our young, ambitious scientist for example. Shinra Kishitani. How long has he lived with the headless, Celtic fairy, Celty Sturluson? Twenty years, I think. Could I be wrong? It doesn't matter. The past is the past. This is now.

And right now, Shinra is sitting, playing video games. For a scientist, he is certainly very childish. Sometimes I wonder if he's even a scientist. Well, that's irrelevant, too. Can you see, he's waving Celty goodbye before she heads out for the day. A day off, I think, and she's going to meet a friend.

You can see it in his big gray eyes, can you? He wants to be with her. He's in love with her. It's beautiful, isn't it? That a young man such as him would fall in love with her, despite her...lacking attribute, if you know what I mean.

But, ha ha! I find this strangely funny. She might like him back, yes, I think she does. But she's also in love with the great Shizou Heiwajima. Oh, my! What a strange, interesting couple, no? She's riding her motorcycle right now, revving it's engine like a horse. And there he is!

Shizou is waiting on the side of the road for her, a cigarette in his mouth. Oh, isn't he pissed off! I wonder why. Oh, I know! See how they are talking. It is obvious he is slightly distracted. Poor Celty feels ignored. By one of the men she loves! Is she boring?

No! He simply doesn't return her feelings. If that is so, then why is our bartender-dressed man so absorbed in thought? I'm sure you have guessed it! The only one on his mind is Izaya Orihara. Oh, it doesn't end there. No, no!

You see, later on that night, when Shizou is finished work for the night and our Celty has returned home to Shinra, Shizou visits our infamous young man. "Iz-a-ya-kun!" he yells, storming into his office. He has no intention of doing anything more than killing the information broker. But Izaya is not interested in playing games with Shizou.

Then, after completely trashing his office and losing him, Shizou returns home, a smirk pasted on his face from simply seeing him. Imagine his expression when he actually _caught_ him several months later.

But that is the future. And this is now.

And right now, Masaomi Kida is walking through the door into Izaya's trashed office with his girlfriend, Saki Mikajima. They are quick to clean, even Izaya and Masaomi picking up the vending machine (somehow) and throwing it out the window along with a sign post, a broken desk, an inversely bent chair, and a deck of cards for the hell of it.

Saki is outside, trying to keep children from playing in the destruction as the garbage men took it away. Masaomi is watching from the broken window, yelling out when her back was turned if anyone was coming.

His yelling eventually stops when Izaya comes out of nowhere and drags him away from the window. Yes, it's what you are thinking. Izaya wasn't interested in Shizou's games because he was thinking about when the former gang leader would get back and how to distract Saki while he...did something about it.

But Masaomi had his own thoughts while...what is happening is happening. This eventually becomes a problem when he accidentally yells out the wrong name, making things awkward for a moment before he sheepishly apologizes and focuses on the task at hand.

Saki knows about it, but she does nothing. She isn't the kind to jump out and assume things, anyway. Besides, Masaomi loves her back. (And she doesn't mind Izaya. If Masaomi is doing it with Izaya, then why can't she?)

But how is the young boy love _three_ people at once? Or maybe in love one person and be...sexually attracted to two other people. There is a difference. I've seen it. Look, right now. Here is an example. Today is a new day and Masaomi is walking home Mikado and Anri. He is going on about how much he thought Anri was hot, but he is addressing Mikado.

And Mikado, as always, is clueless. Stumbling over his words. He doesn't see it. Masaomi is attracted to Mikado. But Mikado is (obviously) in love with someone else: Anri Sonohara. Who couldn't see it coming? He is head over heels for her! And so cute about it, too!

I wish I could say Anri Sonohara loves him back. And, in a sense, she does. But, as far as she knows, she can't love. She denies those feelings. So, does she love him back or not? One can never tell. Izaya knows, though. Not all information is lost.

Especially from an information broker.

I wish I can tell you everything that happens in the end. I'm afraid I don't know. The future is the future. The past is the past. This is now.

And right now? Well, I'll leave that up to you to decide.

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

Random drabble. Go me!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
